1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a fuel level detecting device in an automobile fuel tank. The fuel level detecting device is provided with an electric output unit which generates output signal in proportion to the fuel level in the fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a fuel level detecting device and a fuel supply pump are mounted to a fuel tank as one piece, which makes the mounting work simple compared with that in the case where they are mounted separately.
In this case, the fuel level detecting device is mounted to a fuel tank by securing it to a member for mounting a fuel supply pump to a fuel tank with a holder therebetween. However, the mounting work is troublesome as it is necessary to use screws to mount the device.
The invention is directed to solve the above-mentioned problem, and the objective of the invention is to improve a mounting arrangement for a fuel detecting device by reducing the work, such as a screwing operation, for mounting a fuel level detecting device.